Harry's 16th Birthday
by Subaru
Summary: Sap, um...mild shounen-ai. Silly story, just for fun. Enjoy! (Please review, it makes my day)


Sirius adjusted his tie and rang the doorbell. He mentally thanked Hermione for letting him use her Muggle Studies books. He had to act as normal as possible or- the door was wrenched open and a large, angry, purple-faced person glowered down at him.

"Who're you?" Uncle Vernon spat, bushy mustache twitching as he spoke.

"Sirius Black. Are you Vernon Dursley?"

"Yes. What do you want?"

"I am here to talk to you about Harry." Sirius had not expected the kind of reaction that he received. He stared at the closed door, the bang still ringing in his ears.

"Hmm. Looks like drastic measures will have to be taken. He took a glance up and down the street. _No one_. He took out his wand and apparated inside.

Vernon Dursley was nowhere to be seen, so Sirius went in search of Lily's sister.

"Now, now, Dudders!" 

"But I want to watch my program! I don't want to go for a walk." Said a very obese child who was screaming and kicking on the floor. Sirius followed the voices and came into a large sitting room.

"Excuse me." Sirius said politely, trying not to stare at Petunia in shock. _Bloody Hell. This can't be Lily's sister._

"Who are you?" She asked, puffing with the exertion of trying to heave Dudley to his feet. _Déjà vu._ Sirius thought, tucking away a smile.

"Sirius Black. I'm Harry's Godfather." Sirius got another surprise reaction. Dudley stopped howling and became very quiet. Petunia sank into an armchair, shaking, turning quite pale.

"What are you doing in my house?!" Vernon yelled, picking up Sirius by the scruff his new suit.

"I just wanted to adopt Harry." This was now the third time he'd mentioned his Godson, and still no appearance of the teen. Vernon dropped him suddenly.

"You do, d'you?" Vernon asked, his voice turning oily.

"Yes." Sirius took out a folded piece of paper and set it on the coffee table. "I've signed my signatures. All I need are for the two of you to sign, and we'll be on our way. Where is Harry?" Sirius was beginning to get worried.

"Upstairs." Vernon snapped, searching frantically for a pen. Sirius retrieved a ball-point pen, lent to him by Hermione's parents and handed it to Vernon.

"Thanks." Vernon started signing frantically. Sirius gave Dudley a curious look and turned to find the stairs and go tell Harry the good news.

Harry looked miserably out of the window. What a birthday this was turning out to be. Uncle Vernon had gotten quite angry this time. _I only offered to help Dudley lose a couple hundred pounds_. He thought bitterly. Vernon had erupted right away, taking everything magical of Harry's and locking it away. He then had dragged Harry upstairs and locked him in his room. And me without a bobby pin. Harry thought dismally.

"Harry?" Harry turned in surprise.

"Sirius?!" Harry rushed to the door. "It's locked."

"Hang on." Harry could hear muttering and the door sprang open. Harry rushed into Sirius' waiting arms.

"The Veritaserum worked? They've cleared your name?" Harry babbled, hugging Sirius for all he was worth.

"Yes." Sirius said softly. "So. Let's be going, shall we?" He added in a lighter tone.

"My stuff is locked…" Harry trailed off as Sirius waved his wand around.

"Come on. We're going to my house." Harry led Sirius down the stairs and showed him the cupboard.

"Here. NOT IN MY HOUSE YOU DON'T!" Vernon snatched back the adoption papers. Sirius merely unlocked the door and dragged Harry's trunk out.

"Give me the papers, or you will regret it." Sirius said calmly as he motioned for Harry to drag the trunk outside.

"Hah! Harry, don't move!" Vernon tore the papers to shreds. Sirius smiled as Vernon back away in shock, a strangled gasp coming from his lips. The bits of paper flew back together and formed the adoption form. Sirius reached out and took it from where it floated patiently in mid-air.

"Come along, Harry." Sirius swept out of the house with Harry following.

"I sent Hedwig awhile ago. She hasn't returned." Harry said.

"She's with Remus right now. I believe. I don't have an owl and she offered her services."

"Remus? Is that car magical?" Harry glanced at the curtains of the sitting room where the Dursleys were crowded in a window staring at them.

"Sort of. I've taken driving lessons from Mr. Granger."

"Wow. What are those papers?" Harry asked as he shoved the trunk into the boot of the car. Sirius smiled as he slid into the driver's seat.

"Happy Birthday, Harry." Sirius said as he handed Harry the papers.

"You've adopted me?" Harry cried, as Sirius pulled away from the curb. "Why's Professor Lupin's signature on here too?"

"Ah. We have some things to discuss, Harry, before we go home." Sirius drummed his fingers on the steering wheel. This was obviously a command, since the street around Harry blurred. When everything came into focus, he found himself parked in Diagon Alley.

"Wow."

"Ice cream?" Sirius asked, getting out.

"Yes please!" Harry said eagerly. The two headed to Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlor.

When they had each gotten some ice cream, Sirius explained why Lupin's signature was on the papers.

"Remus and I are lovers. And I've moved in with him." Sirius said. Harry choked on his bite of ice cream. "Please tell me now Harry, if you don't like that arrangement." Sirius toyed with his spoon, not looking at Harry directly.

"You and Remus?" Harry asked, eyes wide.

"Yes. The Weasleys have offered to take you in, if you're not comfortable with Remus' and my arrangements.

"Oh." Harry stirred his ice cream around. "I guess I don't mind." Harry said slowly. "You're gay?"

"Obviously." Sirius said with a smile. Just then, Hedwig swirled out of the sky and landed on Sirius' shoulder. He took the note she offered him. She chirped at Harry and waited for Sirius' response.

Pad - what's taking you? Harry's family being trouble? Everyone's here, so whenever you're ready, you can make an appearance.

Moony

Moony, don't get your shorts in a twist. I'm explaining our relationship to Harry. I haven't mentioned it before in any of my letters to him, and this is coming as a bit of a shock, so if you can keep your knickers on, we'll be there soon.

Paddy

Hedwig took the note and flew off.

"So. What do you think?" Sirius asked briskly as he finished off his ice cream.

"I don't mind." Harry said.

"Really? Brilliant! Let's go. Remus wants to see you." Sirius left money on the table and whisked Harry to the car excitedly. 

With another drumming, They came to a long dirt lane and at the end, Harry could see a large white country house. The sun was shining and there were masses of fields and a forest off to one side.

"It's so big!" Harry exclaimed as Sirius drove the car towards the house. Harry 

opened the window and craned his neck to get a better view.

"Yes. It's also removed so when Remus changes, he doesn't scare people. I'm 

usually with him, so it's okay. Plus, We have that potion. It works wonders. You should see him when he curls up and sleeps - just like an over-grown puppy! So cute." Here Sirius cleared his throat and chuckled nervously. 

He came to a stop and Harry scrambled out of the car. Sirius popped the boot and

Harry got his trunk out of the boot. Sirius closed the boot and led the way to the door.

Harry thought he saw a curtain close as Sirius opened the door. 

Inside, it was dark. Harry wondered if Lupin was home. 

"Just leave that here by the door." Sirius said, waving at the trunk. Harry left it

and walked further into the main entrance hall. Suddenly, Sirius turned and the lights were flicked on. 

"SURPRISE! HAPPY BIRTHDAY, HARRY!" Shouted a dozen voices.

Harry looked around. Ron and Hermione were there, so were Fred and George. 

Ginny was flushing and Cho looked mildly uncomfortable, but she was smiling. Dean and Seamus were grinning and Neville looked very excited. The rest of Harry's Quidditch team was also there. Harry felt his legs wobble slightly.

"Thanks!" Harry said.

"Smile!" Fred called and started snapping pictures. George made a few dozen 

firecrackers go off and Harry was escorted into the sitting room where a large pile of presents loomed and a cake displayed 'Happy 16th Birthday'. Everyone made a mad scramble to give Harry their presents first.

Harry looked up from the presents and grinned at Remus and Sirius, who had

their arms slung about each other, smiling quite contentedly. He grinned his thanks and went back to listening to Ron's account of how they all had gotten there. 

Harry smiled. _This has got to be the Best Birthday ever_. He thought happily.


End file.
